


Tough and Tender

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sam, Dom Dean, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Sam, Omega Sam, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sub Sam, Top Dean, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” Dean says, and Sam kisses him harder, whispers the words back when they make love later in the night when Sam’s heat has broken and he’s able to think straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough and Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Today has been particularly tough. Not only has Sam had to deal with his heat all through his classes, but Dean has been teasing him non-stop about God knows what.

“Can you just stop?” Sam finally yells after Dean, pencil in hand while he finishes homework. Their apartment is oddly quiet except for Dean's loud voice.

“Why, Sammy? What crawled up your ass and died?” Dean snickers, and is probably high-fiving himself.

“Slick.”

The other room is quiet, and Sam smiles. Maybe Dean will finally shut up, he thinks to himself. He resumes writing down math equations, but then it’s flung to the side and he’s being pinned to the floor -- he’s being scented, the smell of an Alpha in rut and an Omega in heat filling the room, making it almost impossible to breathe.

“Dean, what’re you -- ah!”

Dean’s hips meet Sam’s ass, and he has no room to move at all. Fingers thread through the roots of his hair, and then his head is being tilted to the side forcefully so Dean can sniff better at his skin, specifically around his jugular and behind his ear where it's strongest.

His brother’s eyes are wide and searching, confused but hungry.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll leave.”

Sam drops his forehead to the floor. It’s hard to focus with a knot between his cheeks and his cock pressed to the floor offering him the perfect amount of pressure and friction.

Plus his hair is being pulled perfectly, and there are lips pressing sloppily to his neck.

“Dean, I --”

“Shush, Sammy. Do you want this? Tell me now, please. I’m not pressuring you, I’ll leave if you want me to.”

“Dean, I, _Dean_ ,” Sam breathes, biting his lip as he comes in his pants and all over the carpet.

He slumps and buries his face in the crook of his elbow, a blush spreading from his ears down to his chest.

“Sam, did you just . . . ?”

“Shut up,” Sam mumbles, the sound muffled by his arm. A wave of heat hits, and he grinds back on Dean. He needs this. He’s been in love with Dean for years, and now that he's being offered what he's been dreaming of since he hit heat? He's not about to pass up that chance even if it is just a one time thing. “Please.”

“Please what, Sammy?”

“Need your knot.”

“You sure? You really want to do this?” Dean asks, but then Sam smells it.

_Mate_.

“Dean.”

“Mate.”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“Need you, Dean, please. Mate me, knot me.”

Sam almost comes again as Dean’s nails dig into his jeans, and with Alpha strength tears them open so Sam’s hole is exposed. He hisses as the cool air hitting the slick drying on his skin, but then another wave of heat hits him and there’s more to replace it.

Dean’s fingers circle his hole, and then one is slipping inside of him. His rim is so sensitive, and it makes his toes curl as the edge of Dean’s nail catches as he slips another finger in through his slick.

“You ever done this before, Sammy?”

“No, was waiting for you, Dean," he pants.

“Aw, fuck, Sammy, spread your legs wider, I don’t think I can wait. My rut is about to start, I _shit_ ,” Dean growls, and Sam can feel his knot pop against the inside of his thighs, and then his come is coating Sam’s already ruined jeans.

Dean slides his dick into Sam with a solid thrust that doesn’t seem to end. It makes him call out, a burning sensation invading his senses that’s not entirely pleasant.

“You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, just move or something,” Sam bites out.

“Just . . . shit . . . give it a minute, it’ll start to feel good, promise.”

Dean’s right.

As the heat starts to soak in, and he starts getting into the rock of Dean’s hips, it starts to feel _amazing_.

He’s still pinned to the floor, and there are going to be bruises littering his body by tonight, but it’s totally worth Dean’s knot pushing against his prostate. He'd heard from some of the kids in his class that this was good, but he never expected to bend over and willingly take it like this. 

It's so good he almost can't believe it.

“Oh god, oh god, please, deeper.”

“Deeper, Sammy? Shit, you’re so tight, I don’t think I can.”

Dean thrusts just the head of his cock right inside of Sam, and the crown pushes right against his prostate just like his knot, but better, more efficiently.

Sam’s cock twitches and hardens again, and he almost comes, but Dean’s hand around the base prevents him from doing so.

“Oh . . . oh,” Sam rasps, and Dean nips at his skin.

“Not yet, baby boy, not yet. I want you to come on my knot, but it’s goin' to take me a bit to get it up again.”

“God, Dean, please keep going, I need to come so bad.”

“No.”

Dean stills his hips, and Sam writhes.

“Dean --”

“No.”

“Please, the heat is so bad, please just let me come and then I’ll do whatever you want me to, just _please let me come now_ ,” Sam begs. It’s the truth, the heat is blurring his vision, and his hole is leaking a steady amount of slick, and his cock is leaking just as much pre-come.

“Sam, only when my knot pops.”

“Then fucking --”

“Five more minutes.”

“I can’t fucking wait fucking five minutes, Dean,” Sam gasps, and he has to blink hard to keep his mind present.

He roots his hands in the carpet and rocks back until Dean’s hard again.

“That’s it, baby, just like that.”

He’s sweating through his clothes now, and he needs to get his pants further down his legs so Dean doesn’t have to worm his way through layers of clothes to get to his cock, but it’s so good he can’t move anymore than to ride Dean and try to milk him for all he’s worth.

By the time Dean’s knot pops Sam’s cock is purple, and his skin is flushed.

“Dean, let me come now, please.”

“Fine, Sammy, you can come. Come on my knot and I’ll mate you nice and good, breed you up like a good Omega should be.”

Sam orgasms just as Dean does, luckily enough, and they both ride it out together. The carpet under Sam will have to be cleaned, and his jeans will be thrown in the trash as Dean’s knots him, and he comes harder, they both do.

“Shit, Sammy, can I mate you?” Sam nods his head, unable to form words other than those.

Dean’s sharp teeth bite into his neck, and Sam goes lax against his will. His jaw drops and he breathes heavily until Dean’s done moving and he’s able to unhinge his jaw from Sam’s skin.

He pulls out of Sam a half hour later when his knot softens, and then he’s kissing Sam so sweetly it almost hurts as badly as his ass does.

Sam can taste himself on his brother’s -- his mate’s -- tongue, and he moans.

“I love you,” Dean says, and Sam kisses him harder, whispers the words back when they make love later in the night when Sam’s heat has broken and he’s able to think straight.

He knows it’s silly, but being wrapped up in Dean’s arms is different than it has been before, better for some odd reason. He snuggles real close and inhales Dean’s familiar smell that puts him almost instantly to sleep.

He blames it on the heat still lingering around.

Yeah, that’s what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
